royal_revolt_2fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Здания
All the buildings in your castle can be upgraded to improve your soldiers, spells, income and more. Throne Room The castle is your home, from which you will conquer many other players. Upgrading the castle will raise the max level of all your buildings by one. At levels 1-5, upgrading the castle will also allow you to build an additional farm or tavern. Wizard's Tower The source of all your hero's magic, trained by a great wizard who lives here. Here, you can upgrade you hero's spells. Upgrading the Wizard's tower will allow you to upgrade each of your available spells by one more level each. Troop Academy Here, your armies are trained to be the toughest they can be. Here, you can upgrade your available units. These upgrades apply to both the units summoned by your Hero, and those sent out in waves during Defense. Upgrading the Troop Academy will allow you to upgrade the available units by one more level each. Treasure Chamber Treasure chamber keeps your wealth. This is the golden sea of joy. To modernize the Treasure Chamber can store more gold you bring home from your gains. . Inventor's Workshop Lots of little loyal carpenters, stone workers, builders, craftsmen and more are hard at work in this little workshop. Here, you can do research into your towers and unlock the next 3 levels per upgrade for each tower. Upgrading the workshop will let you research higher level tower upgrades. . Castle Guard Often overlooked, these men stand at the ready and will charge out he gates whenever a false king threatens! Here, you can choose what units to place in each wave of defenders. Each unit has a cost equal to the amount it takes from the Hero's energy gauge when attacking. The total cost allowed (or "Wave Morale") can be upgraded for each wave here, as well. Upgrading the Castle Guard will add another wave of defenders and shorten the interval between waves. . Castle Gate The Castle Gate is in charge of how many defences you can have. By upgrading it you can increase the length of your path, have more towers, and more barricades and traps. Not upgrading it will make you an easy target for would be attackers. . Taverns A city can have up to 4 Taverns. These are the places your villagers and knights alike can sit down for a drink, bringing in some extra money! Over time, Taverns will accumulate gold up to their maximum hold. You can tap these taverns whenever there is a floating coin above them, to collect however much they have made so far. Upgrading taverns (or building new ones) Increases their gold income and the maximum amount they can hold before it needs collecting. . Farm A city can have up to 4 Farms. These lay just outside your city walls, providing valuable food for your hungry armies (don't forget the villagers). Over time, Farms will accumulate food up to their maximum hold. You can tap these farms whenever there is floating bread above them, to collect however much they have made so far. Upgrading farms (or building new ones) Increases their food growth and the maximum amount of food they can hold before it needs collecting.